The Aftermath of Nashi
by Mechanical Zero
Summary: After discovering Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's child, they find out of a legend that could put their lives at stake! So what do they do? Run! Now what happens five years after their disappearance when Natsu and Lucy's old team find them during a mission trying find two assassins who've been killing thousands of innocent people? Full summary inside! First Fanfic! I DO NOT OWN FT!
1. Flashback

Visions

Summary- Lucy and Natsu are going to be parents! But what's that? They have to protect their child from their own guild who is destined to kill them, ultimately forcing them to drink Porlyusica's potion to forget their memories for the sake of their unborn child! But what happens when 5 years later, Fairy Tail went through another time freeze for 2 of them and search for the two mages that mysteriously disappeared, only to find 2 cloaked murders killing without a trace? And why are they wearing Fairy Tail guild marks?

**Chapter One-**

There was no turning back now. With their guild marks removed, Natsu and Lucy left Fairy Tail without a single memory of ever joining.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucy stared at the piece of plastic in her hands, shaking. She was in her apartment hiding in the bathroom sitting on the ground, with her teammate/lover standing outside the door. _

_Was it true? Was she really pregnant? Not that she wasn't surprised, she was having morning sickness for the past 2 weeks and craving spicy and hot foods every single day. But what hit her with a tone of bricks was that Natsu Dragneel, the dense dragon slayer, was indeed going to be a father, even though they've been secretly together. _

_They decided not to tell the rest of the guild about their relationship status because they felt it was none of their business._

_ Her partner of 2 years just stared at her with shock when she told him. She thought he would break up with her considering they were only 19. But he did the complete opposite. He hugged her with a fraction of his strength (he didn't want to squish her) and spun her in a circle. _

_He didn't even care about their age. He was going to be a father with the woman he loved! After the couple broke apart they made decided to tell the guild that they'd be parents…. After they mention their secret relationship._

_As they slept, a vision came to them. It was all a blur, but the message was crystal clear._

_**They were both in the guild with their child who looked merely a couple months old. One moment they were at a table talking to each other, and then in a flash of light, everyone attacked them. **_

_** Erza was requipping and hurdling her swords toward their baby, while the rest of the guild was trying to kill them, all screaming as they attacked,**_

"_**THE CHILD MUST DIE"**_

_ Natsu and Lucy woke up in a panic. It was around three in the morning as they looked at each other in unison to find themselves covered in sweat._

_"W-What just happened?" Lucy asked, trembling with each word that coming out of her mouth._

_"I don't know" Natsu answered, trying his best to keep calm. "We need to go find Porlyusica and see what happened to us."_

"_Natsu, maybe it was just a bad dream." She said, putting her arm on his lap._

"_It wasn't." He stated as he looked down at Lucy's arm._

"_How do you know?" She asked, not making eye contact._

"_Look at your arm."_

_As she looked down, her eyes widened as she saw a light slash across her skin, as blood slowly made its way out of the wound._

"_It's from the dream!" She gasped, remembering how Erza slashed her before she woke up. As she started to panic, Natsu grabbed her and took her to Porlyusica's._

_**Time Skip -**_

"_What the hell are you doing here at four in the morning?!" Porlyusica growled, clearly unhappy with the sudden intrusion, wearing a nightgown and a pissed off look._

_The celestial mage and dragon slayer were standing outside her door with a grim look painted on their faces._

"_W-We need your help." Lucy said in a slightly scared voice._

"_You can wait until morning." The healer said in a monotone voice as she shut the door, but before she could, Natsu put his foot in between the crack._

"_No, this is urgent." He stated, with motivation in his voice._

"_What makes this any different from the other times?" She said with an annoyed tone._

"_We had a bad dream last night and want to know what it means." Lucy said quietly, finding the ground looking like the most interesting thing in the world. _

"_A bad dream? Is that what you humans get worked up about these days?" Porlyusica said, with an eye twitch slowly becoming visible._

_Natsu and Lucy didn't move. But simply stared at her with a sad expression._

_The elder simply gave a defeated sigh. "If it was a bad enough nightmare to shake the Mighty Salamander and Celestial Mage, I suppose I can be your counselor." She said as she led them into her home._

"_Now, tell me what your predicament is with this… Bad dream." _ _Porlyusica said._

_As the couple told her of their relationship, pregnancy, nightmare, and showed Lucy's cut, the healing mage's eyes were growing with every word._

_Before they could continue, Porlyusica stopped them midsentence. _

"_It was a vision."_

"_Huh?"_

_What's the hell's that supposed to mean?"_

"_What are you talking about? I it supposed to mean anything?" Lucy said._

"_Yes, judging by the cut on your arm, a vision was once foretold as an occurrence of the future, yet I didn't actually think it was. That is, until I saw Lucy's arm. Visions are serious, and if you have one, it's very much real. So real that is could affect your physical form when you have it. It's rather rare for mages to receive vision these days. You said in your vision that they were trying to kill you're unborn child, true?" She said, with eyes as big as plates._

_Natsu and Lucy both flinched at her blunt choice of words. _

"_Yes" Lucy answered calmly,_

"_Porlyusica, d-does it mean anything?" Natsu asked, rather startled with her change of attitude._

_She didn't answer, and with a flash of light, a giant leather book landed in her lap as she frantically flipped through the pages. When she found the page she was looking for, she looked at the two before her with a face full of fear._

_This wasn't going to be good._

"_You need to leave! This is bad, very very bad!" She muttered to herself over and over again._

"_What? What's going on?" Natsu asked ._

"_The vision you had was a vision from the future!" Porlyusica said with a mixture of fear and anger._

_There was a pause, and the room was dead silent. After a minute of sinking Porlyusica's words into their brain, Natsu was the first to speak. _

"_No! That's a lie! Our nakama would never hurt one another!" Natsu said getting upset, remembering Erza throwing her swords at them._

_Porlyusica didn't say anything, but shoved the book she was holding into Natsu's hands. In the book, there was a picture of a child with a pastel purple blanket wrapped around it with fire and sparkle-like beams surrounding it. There was a paragraph under it with what was happening._

_Once Natsu finished it. He dropped the book with a loud THUD. He looked at Lucy, and then her stomach._

_Lucy looked at him with confusion, and picking the book up and read-_

"_A child conceived by a dragon slayer and celestial mage once held great power. They trained their child to become great mage using a rare magic called Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. But due to the child's magic, thieves and criminals came after it, trying to absorb the child's magic for themselves and tried to kill the child in the process. The family was forced into hiding, and never once saw the light for the next year. They decided to hide their child's power and soon came out of hiding, and made friends. But one they found the child training by chance. They couldn't believe their eyes! Celestial Dragon Magic was being used right before their eyes! And they did the next thing that came to mind: they attacked, eventually killing off the offspring. Heartbroken, the parents let darkness consume them and killing everyone in sight. The child was later found to be alive, but with the darkness lingering in it, the family murdered everyone mercilessly, until being penalized with a beheading."  
_

"_O-Oh my god." Lucy said, shocked with the story._

"_Keep reading," Natsu said, now sitting on a chair with a blank expression._

"_Legend has it that the family will reunite and take revenge on those who took their vengeance on them."_

"_Wait, Porlyusica, you can't possibly think that that family could be us, right?" Lucy said, with disbelief on her face._

"_You are a Celestial Mage, Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, and your vision was almost exactly as the passage-" The elder said._

"_The only way to avoid this as much as possible is to leave. You can't be close with anyone, and have your child live. But it is a legend, it could have been twisted in a way, so it is possible that the order of events can be different." _

"_B-but, we could come back again right? T-There's no way we can just walk away and not miss them! Fairy Tail changed my life!" Lucy protested. Tears slowly cascading down her pale cheeks._

"_This isn't the first time this has happened Child, we can have an abortion and-"_

"_NO! We can't just give up a child because of a damn prophecy!" Natsu shouted, with hurt in his eyes._

"_He's right Porlyusica, we won't go down that path. Is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked._

_The room was silent. Then Porlyusica had an idea. But not the idea they wanted to hear._

"_If you want to keep this child growing inside you without the heartbreak of your guild, I'm going to have to erase any memory you have of it." Porlyusica said grimly. _

_Natsu and Lucy stared at her like she just killed a dragon. _

"_Are you crazy?! We can't do that! We can't just forget our memo-" Lucy was stopped._

"_Do you want to ensure that the lives of your teammates and child are safe?" The pink-haired female mage asked firmly._

"_Y-Yes but-"_

"_Then you have to trust me. I can cover your guild marks with a spell for about a month, and take any memory you recall of Fairy Tail. You two would remember each other but anything regarding your guild will be a blur. Considering it was a big fraction of your lives was spent there, I can't replace it with new memories."_

"_Are you sure this is the only way?" Natsu asked, with sadness starting to cover his facial features._

"_No, but this is the safest way without damaging anything." Porlyusica stated._

_Through Natsu and Porlyusica's conversation, Lucy stayed silent. Was she willing to forget everyone? Levy-chan, Makarov, and team Natsu? This was too much. But she had to, for the sake of her family._

"_Let's do it." She said, stopping Natsu and Porlyusica._

"_Luce, do you know what's at stake? We could forget everything! And-"_

"_Natsu, Porlyusica already said we wouldn't forget each other right? And besides, everything's going to be okay, since we're together!" She said with a small smile, looking at Natsu, and grasping her hands in his._

_He sighed. "Okay. For the sake of our family. What do we have to do?" He asked the healing mage._

"_The potion I have won't effect the growth of your child, and should be ready by this afternoon, so it'll give you enough time to pack." She said, recalling that this whole outing fiasco took up three hours, making it seven in the morning._

_As Lucy and Natsu left, Lucy stopped and ran to give a small hug, while whispering,_

"_Thank you, but please don't tell anyone, it'll only worry them."_

"_I won't make a sound", was all Porlyusica managed to say, trying to comfort the mage._

_**Time Skip -**_

_Once the potion was complete, and their bags were packed, Natsu and Lucy were at __Porlyusica's herb garden, about to drink the mysterious blue liquid known as the potion that would change their lives. Before they did, Natsu gently put his hand against Lucy's flat stomach and said,_

"_For the sake of our child."_

_And they drank. _

_After a magic shimmer was grazed upon them, Porlyusica check to see if it worked._

"_What are your names"_

"Lucy"

"_Natsu"_

"_Do you know what Fairy Tail is?"_

"_No"_

"_Does it have food? If it does, we'll be headed there right now!" Natsu said gleefully._

'_Baka Natsu, should've changed his personality with the potion too' The old mage thought, with a sweatdrop coming from her forehead._

"_Do you know where you are going?"_

"_Stop asking so many questions old lady, we're going to protect out child!" Natsu said with a grin on his face._

"_Do we know you?" Lucy asked._

"_Yeah, you look kinda familiar" Natsu added._

"_No no, I just saw you two wandering around the forest and wanted to see if you were lost." She said, trying to sound concerned for their well-being._

_Then she hit Natsu's head with her broom._

"_AND DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA" _

"_Yeesh, well let's go Luce, we gotta go and find a place to settle." Natsu said with a vein popping out of his forehead, dragging her with him and their bags deep into the forest._

_And they left. Just like that. As if they were never here to begin with. Porlyusica started to give a small smile._

"_Good luck, and make sure the legend doesn't come true. Don't let darkness consume you." She whispered to herself, and she went back inside her house, continuing her day as it were any other day._

There was no turning back now. With their guild marks removed, Natsu and Lucy left Fairy Tail without a single memory of ever joining.

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Hargeon

Visions

**Chapter Two-**

Guild POV

It's been a month since Natsu and Lucy's mysterious disappearance. A lot's happened since then. They fought Achnologia again on Tenrou Island only to lose once more, consequently making them disappear from their beloved guild for two years. But this time was better than last time. No one bothered the guild in their absence and life went on as it usually did. The only downside was that they were still missing their celestial mage and dragon slayer. The moment they got back from Tenrou Island they wasted no time to go on another expedition to find their teammates, only to come to dead ends.

After three years of looking nonstop, they finally gave up. Believing that Lucy and Natsu were dead.

The past six months after they stopped looking, things went back to normal. But the guild was never quite as loud, and Levy never got to finish Lucy's novel. Team Natsu was now called Team Fairy Tail because nobody dared to say either of their names, because it would only bring back sad memories. There was no grave, because Makarov refused to build one until they found the bodies.

Everyone took the news hard that Natsu and Lucy weren't coming back. But out of all of them, Happy took the news the worst. The fact that his best friend from birth was missing? Let alone dead? He didn't believe it. Well, he didn't want to believe it. He was still part of Team Fairy Tail, but he went on missions with everyone until he tired himself out, just to see if he would find his pal along the way.

Today was no different then any day. Nothing changed. No new relationships (although Gajeel was becoming more protective of Levy), no new masters, no new mages, and no new looks. It was like the guild was frozen all these years.

Erza went to the request board to pick out a mission for her team when one caught her eye.

'Two cloaked assassins killing without a trace in Hargeon, leaving blue stuffed animals next to the bodies? Help needed urgently?' She thought. That's bizarre, assassins leaving behind toys?

'Bastards are dumb enough to leave a toy after their little killing spree. Pathetic.'

"Gray, Juvia, Happy, Gajeel, I found a job!" She said, as she walked to the table they were all sitting at. This wasn't Team Fairy Tail though, Juvia wanted to be with her "Gray-sama" and Gajeel's team left him behind on a mission, so he decided to tag-a-long on Team Fairy Tails's.

After Gray read the paper he snorted.

"The hell?! Leaving stuffed animals behind. They're just_ asking_ to get caught!" He scoffed.

Her only reply was big smack in the head.

"Gray, it might help us find them! This is supposed to be good on our part you moron!"

"Eeek! Don't hit Gray-sama Erza! You might damage his beautiful face!" Juvia screamed, with heart-shapes in her eyes.

"Tch. This is stupid Erza, go find another one." Gajeel said, leaning back in his chair.

"What did you say?" Erza was now wearing her dark aura like a hat.

"Eh, uh… Nothing! This one looks perfect!" Gajeel let out a defeated whimper.

"HA! Tin can, you can't even stand up to ERZA!" Gray said with a laugh.

"What did you say about me?" Erza said once again, in her dark aura.

"Nothing! Gomenasai!" Gray said, cowering behind Gajeel.

Ever since Lucy and Natsu's disappearance, Erza was even more strict than before. She always checked in with everyone to make sure they were there.

"Can I go too?" Happy asked, more enthusiasm then ever. Even though his best friend's disappearance was hard on him, he was even more determined to find him, and told the others that Natsu would be disappointed about their depressed behavior. Those words encouraged the guild to lighten up a bit. For Happy's sake.

"Of course Happy! We leave in an hour at the train station to Hargeon in an hour so pack quickly! This will be a one night mission so pack stealth!" Erza said, and then quickly left the guild to pack her mountain of suitcases.

Time Skip to Hargeon-

The team was now in the little hideout where they met the person who put in the request: The Mayor

"Hello Mayor, my name is Erza Scarlet and this is my team from Fairy Tail. We see there are two assassins here terrorizing the city? How may we be of assistance?"

"Thank god you're here. We all hid in our houses for the night to make sure no bodies were found in the morning." He said.

The mayor was the same height as Master but looked a lot like Ichiya(which was kind of disturbing), but he had less wrinkles, orange hair on his mustache, completely bald, and to top it all off, a small blue suit with a red bowtie.

"So it's that bad huh?" Gray said.

'People are so scared they couldn't even risk going outside?' He thought.

"Yes. They were killing others in other cities all over Fiore, and too our dismay, they chose our town as their next target. In every city they've killed 100-150 people. We've already lost 70." He said in a grim, but firm voice.

Now this is what surprised them.

'150 people? Even in Phantom Lord we wouldn't kill _that _many people within a town!' Gajeel thought, with wide eyes.

'Juvia thinks she's going to faint!' Juvia thought, completely pale.

'My god. How many people have suffered and lost their loved ones to these, killers?' Gray thought with sweat starting to be visible.

"How many towns have they been in?" Happy asked, gripping onto Erza's head like it was his life force.

"12"

At this point the team was now consumed with rage. Over a thousand people have died! What the hell was going on? 

"Why didn't you contact us sooner?" Erza asked, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"We've tried. But anyone who sent out requests to other guilds were all killed before they could even leave town." The mayor answered. He was looking at the ground with tears flowing down his face.

"Don't worry Mayor. We will not let the town's sacrifices go to vain." Juvia said, with her confidence on full power.

"Yeah!" The rest cheered along.

The mayor was rubbing away his tears. "Thank you so much, but I have to warn you, the moment you see that blue stuffed animal, you're as good as dead."

Gray and Gajeel tried not to laugh at this statement.

'My god, a blue stuffed animal? This town really has gone crazy!' They both thought, but their thoughts were interrupted by the mayor.

"Umm, Gray was it?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Where'd your clothes go?

Gray looked down to find himself in boxers. "Oh my god! How the hell did this happen?!"

**Time Skip Night-**

They devised the plan perfectly. Almost no flaws could be found in it, what so ever.

Juvia was the bait, much to Gray's dismay, though he would never admit it out loud.

She would be walking around town alone and the team would follow her through different areas. Happy took the sky, Gray took the lake she would walk near by, Erza took the position of watching from the buildings and Gajeel took the underground sewer, which was filled with metal pipes.

As Juvia walked in her normal attire, she was nervous. What if the plan went wrong? No. She couldn't think that when it was already in action. But what if- NO She couldn't think like that. 'Bad Juvia' she told herself. She walked around for an hour when she heard a scream. She turned around to find Erza fight a cloaked person on top of a building.

"Erza!" She screamed.

Erza was fighting hand on hand combat with a cloaked person,

And she was losing.

She tried her best to get a look of her opponent but could only see that it was wearing a mask over it's mouth and a black blindfold over it's eyes.

She was shock. How could she be losing to someone who wasn't even using their sight?! "Requesting back up!" She yelled, and in a flash, Gajeel broke through the ground and hopped onto the building, and Juvia used her water to lift her and Gray up. Happy stayed where he was to examine their opponent's moves.

"How did you get Erza instead of Juvia?!" Juvia asked, carefully dodging each attack.

"I could smell you all, so I thought, why not go for the scarlet hair? She was closest to me after all." He had the voice of a male. It sounded so familiar. Yet so foreign.

As they continued their fight, it was going nowhere. Gray was almost out of attacks, Gajeel ate practically all the iron and metal around him, Erza was still fighting with all her power, and Juvia couldn't do anything.

Literally, she couldn't do anything. All her water attacks were evaporating as they touched him. It was as if he was made of fire!

Happy couldn't make out what was happening, because all the steam was beginning to rise from her attacks, but what startled him was the fact that the man in the cloak was beating them without using magic!

'Maybe he doesn't use magic' He thought. 'No he must! If he didn't, Juvia's attacks would have worked!'

His thoughts were interrupted with sound of laughter.

"Well this isn't fair is it? Four against one, if you don't count the one in the sky. I think we should even up the playing field and end this." He said, getting excited with every word that came out of his mouth, but the voice…

It sounded so familiar! They couldn't match it up! Even his combat was similar to someone they knew, but who? They couldn't put their finger on it because of his voice. It sounded like he couldn't wait 'til they died.

"Were you calling me?" A new voice came into the scene, out from the sky. She had a feminine voice, also similar to someone they've heard before too, but she had the same amount of poison as her partner, not to mention the same cloak and mask too. The only difference as that she wasn't wearing a blindfold, leaving her hood to cover her eyes.

"Yea, you're a little late too, but it's okay, we can settle this quickly." The man said.

"With pleasure."

Team Fairy Tail couldn't take this. They were almost empty of magic, and had someone just like the first cloaked man come in.

"We have to do this! Countless others will die if we don't end this now!" Erza shouted, hoping her comrades weren't giving up.

They all nodded and attacked at once.

"Ice Make Bazooka!"

"Iron Dragons Fist!"

"Flame Emporer's Armor: Requip!"

"Water Daggers!"

With all their attacks, they were sure that this would be the end of their opponents. They showed no evidence of using magic, so this would be the final blow.

They were wrong.

"Dragon Force!"

They were shocked as the attack just blew up their combined attacks like it was a birthday candle.

"The hell?"

"He's a..."

"Dragon Slayer?!" They all said in unison.

"Well, now that you've seen my power, and we can't risk that happening, I'm going to have to make sure you _AND_ this entire city don't make it out alive." He said with a smirk.

Right before he was about to deliver his final attack to the tired mages, he stopped when he heard a child's voice.

"Papa?"

He stopped his attack right away. He looked up to find a little girl looking at him with a tired look on her face.

"Nashi?! What are you doing here? Go back to Mama and get out of here!It's too dangerous!" He said, shielding her face from the others.

Team Fairy Tail was staring at them in shock. This murderous man… Was a father?

"I couldn't! I went home and couldn't find you guys! I could bar-wee(barely) smell you guys and I thought you died!" She was now in tears. As she was talking, the cloaked man was caught off guard.

This was the perfect opportunity. The team hit him with his back turned and hit him straight in the back.

"Papa!" The girl, who appeared to be Nashi, cried. The cloaked man was on the ground, bleeding. Though, his cuts were being healed by the minute. When they got a closer looked at her, she was wearing a similar cloak to her father, but had something blue under her arms, with brilliant pink hair held in two high pigtails.

"Happy what do we do?!" She cried, and brought the blue object out to view, hugging it. It looked exactly like the Happy from Fairy Tail.

"This was the blue stuffed animal?!" Gray thought, with a shocked expression.

"That can't be… They've never seen Happy before, so how is it possible?!" Erza thought. She stopped her fighting, to see the scene before her.

"That's… Me!" Happy thought, flying down to get a closer look.

Suddenly, The woman in the cloak came into view again.

"YOU… BASTARDS!" She cried. She took out all her force and a blast of light was coming out of her hands, and.. Keys?

Juvia created a water dome and shielded the blast off from them in the last second. But the blast was so powerful, it took Juvia all her energy, and when the attack was finished, she had slight burn marks on her porcelain skin.

"Did Juvia protect everyone?" She asked.

"Yes, and thanks Juvia, rest now, it doesn't look like our assassins can take another blow." Gray said, laying her down.

To his shock, he look back at the where the blast DID hit and saw half of the street they were on, completely obliterated. It was a good thing they evacuated the residents to the other side of town.

The cloaked woman collapsed with the hood falling off her head. What they saw was someone they never expected to see ever again.

Lucy Heartfilia.


	3. After the Attack

A/N: What do you think so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? If I have any grammatical errors or something throughout the story, don't hesitate to correct me!

**Chapter Three-**

"We have to retreat, find a place to hide, and see if they have Natsu too." Erza said, trying to hide her hurt expression. Did they really just fight the people they've been searching for all this time?

They hid in different places, with Juvia laying in Gray's lap.

"Papa! Mama!" Nashi cried over and over again, repeating their name.

"Nashi, sweetie, go and heal Mama okay? Papa can heal all by himself, and the bad guys left already, so we need to get out of here as soon as possible." The man whispered.

'So we're the bad guys? Tch.' Gajeel thought

"No, Natsu, it's okay. I'm just a little tired, nothing I can't handle." Lucy said.

'NATSU?!' They all thought as they watched the scene before them play out.

"Are you sure? We need to fine those guys before they blow our cover." Natsu said as he began to get off the ground and stretch.

'What the hell?! We put almost all our energy into that attack, and you just get up and _stretch_ it out?!' Erza thought with disbelief.

"Natsu? Lushi? Is that really you?" Out of the blue, Happy came down from where he was. Looking at them as if he's seen a ghost.

"Happy? You're alive?" Nashi said, look back and forth between her stuffed animal, and the real deal.

"Yeah… Natsu? Lushi?! I knew it! You guys _are_ alive! After all those years of not seeing you, I'm seeing you right here! I need to-" His happiness was stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked. Getting a fireball in this hand ready to attack.

"N-N-Natsu? Don't you remember me? It's me! Happy! How could you not remember me?" He said, with tears slowly coming down his cheeks. How could his best friend not remember him? After all they've been through? All those years of holding back from crying were starting to come out, and this is how Natsu reacts?

"Listen cat, I'm not going to kill you because I have a kid with me, so scram before I regret my decision." Natsu said in an aggressive voice.

As the team watched, they had a horrified look stapled onto them. He threatened to _kill_ Happy?

"Hold it right there," Erza said, coming out of the shadows. "Why would you want to kill your own exceed?" She was bawling her fists so she could resist crying. It was too much. Before Happy came down. She reflected on what Natsu ad Lucy did.

They killed thousands of people, and had a daughter?! What have they been up to in the last five years?

"Natsu, don't you remember Happy? Don't you remember us?! I though you said you could never kill another, because it would only turn us into the enemy too! And here you are, killing thousands without a regret. Stop playing dumb Natsu! Give up the act! We know you remember us! But what I don't understand is why you and Lucy almost killed us! Not to mention abandoning us in for five years. What exactly have you been doing?! " She finished with a sob. Everyone else was starting to come out, with tears falling out. Including Gajeel and Gray.

"I'm protecting my family." He said. His hands were balling in to fists.

"But aren't we you're family? We're nakama! You always tell us that!" Juvia sobbed out.

"They are my family," He said pointing to an exhausted Lucy and Nashi healing her.

"and you threatened my daughter. We are not nakama. We. Are. ENEMIES!" He screamed. He shot a fireball at Juvia, who used her water to dissolve it, leaving a big fog to come out.

Once the fog cleared out there was no sign of Natsu, Lucy, or the little girl. All that there was left was a little blue stuffed animal.


	4. The Return

Visions

**Chapter four-**

Team Fairy Tail was silent. Did that really just-? Are they really-? They're the ones who-? There were a million questions going through their head at once, until Erza interrupted their thoughts.

"We need to get this to Master," She said, picking up the Happy doll. "It could help us find them again."

"Erza, don't you know what just happened?! After five years, five, long years, two of them were unknown to us, they've done so much damage, and judging on Natsu's reaction to Happy, they don't even remember us! They've probably killed countless mages trying to take them down, because I'm pretty sure we aren't the first ones to get this mission. Just how do you think we can find them?!" Gray growled, with his bangs covered his eyes.

'What surprises me is that they had _that_ kind of relationship.' He thought to himself.

"They were once our nakama, and they still are! Juvia is sure she knows why! While Juvia was resting, she thinks she figured why! We have dragon slayers! Gajeel can smell him!" Juvia said, trying to raise the mood, with small smile.

"No, Juvia, I can only smell them for a certain amount of time, since human scent fades quickly. But you're right. They are our nakama, and hell if I care if they don't remember us. We'll make them remember!" The iron dragon slayer shouted.

"Well since we know who they are, maybe we don't have to find them. They s-said they couldn't risk us finding out their identities, so it c-could've made us a target. They might just come to us…" Happy said, now on the ground, looking at the stuffed animal Erza gave him, with tears slowly coming down his face.

"Happy! You're right! Why didn't we think of this earlier!" Gray said. "it would only be a matter of time before they come to us!"

"You guys are forgetting the big picture. They are at least five times stronger that we are now. The only reason why we managed to escape was because their 'child' caught Natsu's attention." Erza said. Thinking to herself, she thought, 'I finally lost to Natsu, and he acted like I was some… stranger!'

"Yeah, how'd they manage to have a brat?" Gajeel said, a little surprised the childish Salamander actually grew up.

"Juvia doesn't know. Maybe they took her from a family they… _Killed_." Juvia said in a low voice, hoping she was wrong.

"No. Did you see the girl's hair? Bright Pink. Natsu is the only one, other than Porlyusica who has bright, pink, hair. And she cared for Lucy and Natsu while we were in hiding. I don't think a girl who was taken from a deceased family would react that way so strongly." Gray answered.

"We need to head back to Fairy Tail, before Natsu and the others find us again while we're still in the town and lacking the magic we need. The worst outcome is that they starting another brawl… And win." Erza said firmly, as she began walking.

The others nodded and following her.

**Time Skip** **at the guild~**

Team Fairy Tail, was now entering the guild, with grim looks on their face. Everyone one stopped what they were doing, and looked at what bad shape they were all in.

Gray was actually wearing clothes. (Big shocker, considering he strips unconsciously)

Erza was in tattered and bruised armor, with a minor limp,

Gajeel's hair was much messier than usual, missing his right glove, and half of his pant leg,

Juvia lost her big blue hat, and was walking barefoot,

And Happy,

He was the worst. He was carrying the replica of him, sitting on Erza's shoulder as she limped, crying uncontrollably, though no sound was coming out. He couldn't. He already did his share of crying on the way back, so there was nothing left to voice out.

"Team! What happened during the mission?" Master said, turning angrier with every word. Who dared harm his children this harshly?! Whoever they were was sure to pay.

That's when the questions poured in.

"Gajeel! I should've known better than to leave you!"

"Someone beat Erza?"

"Who could've done this?!"

"We'll make them pay! If they defeated the mighty Titania and team, they're sure to pay!" Romeo shouted, leaving the others to scream in agreement.

"NO! We will not harm them! We can't! We j-just can't!" Happy shouted, trying to contain all his tears once again.

The guild was silent.

"Whaddya mean!? They need to pay for what they did to our comrades! How many were there?! 10? 20? It don't matter, we'll take them like a man!" Elfman shouted.

"No. We will not fight our attackers. Master, may we speak to you in your office?" Erza asked, looking down.

"Very well" was all Makarov said, and they all vanished into the second level of the building.

**In the Master's Office~**

Everyone was aligned in a horizontal line facing a rather pissed

"Now, explain what happened. Give me a reason why we can't go after your attackers. Surely a whole guild can attack 20 of them. Seeing you in this 'state' isn't making the situation better either" Makarov announced, interested in the team's explanation.

"Happy, give him what they left behind," Erza demanded.

Happy walked up the short master and gave him the cat stuffed animal of him.

"What does this have to do with anyone? Is this some kind of voodoo doll to hurt Happy?" He asked, trying to find any hints of an explanation on the doll.

"The people who attacked us weren't a big group. Two people. A man and a woman." Juvia stated, with fresh tears began forming under her eyes

"Impossible! Two people attacking five of you?!" Master asked in disbelief, with eyes as big as Happy's. How were they able to beat them?!

"Yes, but they w-were no ordinary mages, they were a family of three. We wouldn't have made it alive it weren't for they're daughter looking for them." Gray said, trying to hold it together, but seeing Juvia in pain, he couldn't help but shed a tear.

'So these mages were able to take down some of our strongest mages. I need to find out more information.' Master thought.

"Do you know what they looked like?"

This question made everyone freeze.

"The m-male had bright pink hair" Gajeel said, with a surprising stutter. 

'Damn it, I'm getting all shaken up' He thought.

"And the female had blond hair, held by two pig tails, and brown eyes." Erza said firmly, bawling her fists.

'This sounds a lot like- NO it can't be them.' Master thought, now starting to sweat, letting his imagination think that maybe these people might be the ones they've been looking for, for the past five years.

"D-Did you get their names?" He asked, now joining the stuttering club.

Juvia couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed onto her knees and started bawling her eyes out. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain was too great.

Gray was standing completely still, tears now pouring down.

Gajeel smashed the wall closest to him and left, leaving a grunt and muttered "I'm not going stand this." If one would look closely, you could see his eyes becoming glassy. Even though he never admitted it, he missed challenging the fire pest and it tore him apart seeing Levy's face whenever the topic of Lucy came up.

"Well? How bad is it? A name can't be so bad!" The elder shouted. He was upset how his brats were in such a pained state.

"Natsu and Lushi!" Happy shouted, as he hugged the stuffed animal closer to his chest. He bawled his eyes out like this was the last time he would ever cry.

"Th-They didn't even remember us! Natsu t-tried to k-kill me!" He managed to sob out. This was bringing back to many bad memories of the day before's events.

Master was at a shock. 'No way, this couldn't be true! I read that request on the board! These were ruthless killers! There was no way that Natsu and Lucy, the heart and soul of Fairy Tail, were able to do this! Let alone threaten Happy!' He thought.

"They're going to be back, once we found out who they were, they told us they couldn't let the secret get out, so they were going to come back and finish the job." Erza informed. She was breathing heavily.

'She must've been trying to stay strong.' Makarov thought.

"We need to prepare for their next move, I'll call Porlyusica to help treat your injuries"

"No need, they called me on the way here." Porlyusica said, coming throught the front door. She had her medical bag in her right hand and a clipboard in her left.

"Fetch the Iron dragon slayer and come with me to the infirmary" She commanded, and went straight to her destination.

Meanwhile, in the guild, everyone was worrying greatly, when they saw Gajeel coming out of the room clearly looking upset, the knew something terrible happened.

Back in the infirmary, when everything was calm again, the tension was still lingering. Porlyusica finished patching up the others, who were now resting in bed, with their backs reclined to a sitting position.

"Now tell me what happened. Makarov wants me to listen to you to make sure you know what you're talking about, and not just saying this because of the distress." She said calmly, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, grabbing her clipboard and ink quill.

"Why the hell would you think we're making this stuff up!? Natsu and Lucy are alive! And are killers!" Gray shouted, gripping his sheets.

The healer stopped.

Did they just say-?

"Did you just say Natsu and Lucy?" She asked, with wide eyes looking down her at her blank paper,

"Yeah! They came and tried to kill us! They didn't remember us and tried to kill us! Their own nakama!" Juvia answered. She was still shaken up, but now calmer. But the words that came out of her mouth were anger.

"Didn't remember anything you say? Did they have a child with them as well?" The Grandeeney counterpart asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't see much of her face, but- Wait. We didn't say anything about a child!" Gajeel said. Something didn't sound right. How did she know this?

"Yeah, Porlyusica. We never told you this information. How do you know this?" Erza asked, her suspicions rising. She was starting to lean forward, now becoming more intrigued in the conversation.

"It's coming true! The legend, the killing, child, fear, everything's starting to unravel!" Was what the healer kept muttering to herself over and over again.

'Was everything just in a different order? They were supposed to be hiding from the guild! Not the opposite! Maybe this was the twist I was predicting!' She thought.

"Porlyusica, do you know why Natsu and Lushi are like this?" Happy asked innocently, sitting on the same bed as Juvia.

"Yes, I do. I thought it could change their fate, and it did! But not the way I thought." The retired mage said.

"What are you talking about Porlyusica? Is there something you're not telling us? If you're leaving something out, don't hesitate to tell us. We could end up getting our teammates with this information." Erza said. She was looking at Porlyusica with the this-means-business-if-you-aren't-telling-us-something look.

"Ahh humans. Such a pain in the ass, yet always eager to learn. But it will be your downfall in the end. Five years ago, Lucy found out she was pregnant with Natsu's child. The night after they had a vision, claiming it was a bad dream and confronted me about it. I thought it was just something you filthy creatures do, so I let them into my house and had them explain their dream.

What they told me startled me. It was of a legend that put the family from the legend in mortal danger. In order to prevent that from happening to Natsu and Lucy, I gave them a potion that would forget all of you. I didn't know that everything would happen in such a mixed order. So it appears that them killing chose to come first."

"What was their vision?! What vision was so terrible that forced them down this path! Why did they need to forget us!?" Erza asked. Tears were threatening to fall from Porlyusica's explanation.

"Yeah! What was worse than them killing thousands of people and hunting down us!" Gray shouted.

"You humans wouldn't understand. Only parents would go through extreme measures to protect their child." Porlyusica said sharply.

"You don't understand Porlyusica-san! This could help us get to the bottom of what's happened to them! We could help them get back on the right path!" Juvia exclaimed.

Porlyusica shrugged in defeat. Maybe they _could _help Natsu's family. And maybe knowing what's to become, they could prevent harming the Natsu and Lucy's child.

"If you want to know, you have to swear that anything I say in this room,_ stays_ inthis room. Understand?" She demanded. In response, she got five nodding heads.

"When Natsu and Lucy told me their vision. I was shocked. I thought they were crazy, and maybe it was just a dream. But the legend I found in the book said otherwise.

They told me that it was ina distant future, after their child was born, and they were here, in Fairy Tail, talking together at a table holding their bundle of life. The next moment, everyone was attacking them with all they got, including you five. Erza was in her armor with dozens of swords lunging themselves at Natsu and Lucy's child. You were all chanting the same thing, 'THE CHILD MUST DIE'".

Through her brief explanation, everyone was stunned. They really were going to try and kill them? Now, it didn't surprise them that Natsu and Lucy's intentions were to kill others. It was either kill or get killed. But one thing was still unclear-

"Why would we want to kill their kid? That's the last thing we could've possibly thought to do." Gajeel asked. "That, I can't tell, for it is the reason why they asked to leave in the first place." Porlyusica answered.

"I thought it was because we were going to kill them!" Gray said.

"But why would you want to kill them? There was something you wanted, and I won't tell you what that is, because it may endanger lives further." The mage said, when suddenly her eyes shot wide open.

"We need to get out of here!" She screamed. "Why? We're still wounded!" Gajeel asked. "They're coming! I sense their presence! It's powerful! We need to evacuate the guild before it's too late!" Porlyusica shouted panicking, and getting up to leave.

"Who? What could you possibly-" Gajeel was stopped. He could smell them clearly now. The smell made him wish he couldn't smell anymore, the smell of blood. Fresh blood at that.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Juvia asked, showing her concern through her facial features.

"It's them!" He grunted, frantically getting out of his hospital bed. "WHO?!" They rest of the team asked.

"The Dragneel Family."


	5. The New Natsu and Lucy

**Chapter Five-**

There was a loud _BOOM!_ coming from the other side of the guild. The injured team all ran outside the infirmary to see their new visitors.

There they were, dressed in cloaks with their masks on. The male had fire coming from his hands, and the female had her keys in her right hand and whip in her left, standing in the middle of the guild. It appeared they broke through the ceiling and crashed onto the center tables.

It was the 2.0 version of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

The surprise attack startled the team. They knew they'd be back. But who knew they'd make a comeback this early?

The guild immediately sprung into action, using their various magics. Unknown to them who the intruders were, they attacked.

"We only came here for the ones who interfered yesterday, but a little fun with the rest of you won't hurt, right?" Natsu said in his manic voice.

"No, we came here to eliminate the five we have business with, but why not just put out an even score huh? We can just finish off the ones we came for! Give up your team, and we won't kill anyone else. How does that sound?" Lucy said with a smirk.

"We would rather die than give up whoever you're looking for! How do you even know the ones you're looking for is here?!" Mira shouted, turning into her Satan Soul form.

"Hmm? So what I'm hearing is that you'd rather all_ die_? Ok! And we do know they're here. I can smell their blood!" Natsu said, licking his lips., though no one could see it with his mask still on.

Then, the mage's cloaks and masks slowly disappeared, leaving them in their clothes.

Lucy was wearing an outfit similar to her old clothes (After time skip) except all the blue was black, and her skirt was to her ankles, with two long cuts on the sides, revealing her thigh high gray socks, and brown boots. Her top half was the same too, except her overthrow was missing, and the gold on her shirt's neckline was blood red. Her hair was still in it's two pig tail state, and to finish it off, a black glove, showing her fingers, on her right hand where her Fairy Tail mark was covered.

Natsu was wearing his usual cargo pants, but black. He was wearing a metal waistband like belt, and brown combat boots instead of his old sandals. His torso was bare, with a metal shoulder pad on his right shoulder, covering his guild mark. And covering his forehead, an army green bandana, which contrasted nicely with his spikey pink hair. (Don't worry, Igneel's scarf will come in later)

The guild was as stunned as Team Fairy Tail was when they first encountered them.

Everyone stopped their attacks. They now understood why Erza wanted to speak to master with her team alone. What happened to their precious friends?! Their once, bright, friendly, and loyal friends that they've been looking for for the past five years have finally returned, and are in their guild! This just wasn't what they were expecting for their friends return.

"Lu-chan! What happened to you? Where've you been? Why are you acting like this? T-T-This better not be a joke!" Levy shouted in a confused voice. She didn't know who to look at first. Natsu or Lucy? They looked like complete strangers!

Lucy used her keys like a gun and shot a bright beam at Macao, who flew straight through a couple pillars before slamming against a wall.

"Gah!" Macao screamed in pain, as blood shot out of his mouth and an area in his chest started becoming crimson.

"Does it _look_ like I'm joking?" The celestial mage said with a wicked smile.

"Lucy! Why would you do that?! How dare you shoot down one of your friends!" Cana screamed, running towards her fellow drinking buddy.

"Friends? FRIENDS? Who needs them? We're here for one reason. We can't let you bastards try anything funny take her away." Natsu said in a dark voice. He was serious. Dead serious.

'Her? What?' Everyone thought.

"Natsu! Lucy! Stop! We will not harm her if you leave without hurting anyone!" The master said, coming into view from the top floor.

'Did we miss something?' was now entering the guild's thoughts.

"That's what they all say! Then next thing you know, they try to kill her! We need to PROTECT HER!" Natsu screeched. He and Lucy didn't look at any of the mages.

The fire dragon slayer jumped from the bottom floor and did a three-sixty, spewing fire from his mouth.

"Everybody get down!"

He managed to burn the whole first floor of the building. It was a miracle it was still standing.

After he finished his attack. He jumped and landed on the ground, rubbing the remaining ash off his mouth.

"We need to kill them all! They already know to much!" Lucy whispered to her partner, thinking about how the old guy knew who they were talking about.

"I was hoping they'd be burned by now. But I guess I was wrong." He muttered under his breath.

As they battled the guild's resident's, none of them attacked. They tried convincing them to stop as they defended themselves.

"Lu-chan! Stop this madness!"

"Hurting your nakama is not manly!"

"Lucy-san! Natsu-kun! What are you doing?!"

Their pleads were told upon deaf ears. Natsu and Lucy kept fighting. Until Happy came into view, blocking Natsu and Lucy from attacking the others.

"STOP!" The flying cat bawled.

"We won't do anything to Nashi! J-Just please stop your attacks!" He cried out, forming his arms into an 'x'.

"Oh, it's the cat again." Natsu said, looking over his shoulder with annoyance.

"I think we should have cooked cat tonight! What do you think Natsu?" Lucy laughed.

"Let's eat."

They both lunged they're attacks at the helpless feline who was left with shocked eyes. After his plead, they just ignored him!

Before they could get within a foot away from obliterating Happy, Master jumped in front of the cat and looked straight into Natsu and Lucy's eyes.

They stopped their blasts, stood in front of Happy, and collapsed, laying side by side, with their hands extending, like they were trying to reach each other. And they're eyes closed.

"Master! How'd you do that?! What'd going on?! Why'd they attack us! Who's 'she'?" Random people asked.

Makarov just looked at the bodies laying on the ground, sleeping soundly.

Did that really just happen? He himself didn't know. He was planning on sacrificing himself for the exceed, no matter how stupid it sounded.

His thoughts were cut short when he saw something wiggle under the cloak Lucy left behind.

"Didn't the cloak evaporate?" he thought to himself.

The small man walked closer to the thing wiggling around under the cloak, leaving Natsu and Lucy to the others.

"Take them to the infirmary. We'll figure this out when they're restrained and healed. Mira and Lisanna, take them, and help Porlyusica in any way you can."

The two take-over mages nodded and levitated Natsu and Lucy off the ground and led them to the infirmary.

Before Master could get any closer to the cloak, which was about a foot away from him, a pink head popped out.

After looking around, the head peeked out more, revealing to be a little girl, looking around to a bunch of eyes staring at her.

Trying to ignore them, she shuffled herself out of the cloak and started panicking, looking from left to right, for any sight of the people she was looking for.

"Honey, where did you come from?" Cana asked, trying not to scare her, considering the battle that previously ended.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" She asked back, cupping her hands around her back.

Cana turned around to the rest of the guild.

"Oi! Whose kid is this?" She hollered.

"None of you are Mama or Papa. But dey're (they're) here dough (though). I can smell dem." She said, sniffing the air.

This earned a small crowd of people raising their eyebrows.

"You can, _smell_ them?" Bisca asked, coming out of the crowd so she could be seen clearly.

"Yeah because I'm a drago-" She stopped talking when she saw Team Fairy Tail on the second floor. They've been up there observing everything.

"H-Hey! You're the bad people who took Mama and Papa give'em back you meanies!" She screamed, loud enough for them to hear. She jumped from the ground and onto the railing, inches from where they were standing, leaving a small dent on the first floor.

"Is your name Nashi?" Erza asked, not hesitating from the girl's big leap, while stepping forth in front of the pinkett crouching on the rail.

"Y-Yeah, wh-what's it to ya?!" She asked, slanting her eyes, an inch or two away from the re-equip mage's face.

"Why are you parents here?" Erza asked, now with a slightly kinder voice.

'I think my interrogating voice is scaring her' She thought.

"I don't know. I don't even know where dey (they) are." Nashi said, starting to look down with a poutty face.

"We do"

"Really?! Take me to dem (them) now!" She demanded, stomping her foot on the slim wood.

"Not with that attitude. Did your Mama and Papa raise you like that?" Gray asked, standing to the right of Erza with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"N-No, but they told me to if I ever get kidnapped! So where are they?!"

'So she thinks she's being kidnapped because flame-brain and bunny girl aren't here?'

"Oi! You guys up there! Do you know whose kid she is?" Someone shouted from below.

"Tell me where my Mama and Papa are!" Nashi screamed at the top of her lungs. People want to know whose child she was, when she can't even find them? Couldn't anyone just tell her? She slowly started to cry, with her chest glowing bright white.

Before she could shine any brighter, Porlyusica walked in from the infirmary, now looking more calm than she was before, and went to stand where Erza was, grabbed a syringe from behind her with dark red liquid, and injected it into Nashi, causing her stumble off the railing.

"Aah!"

"Ice Make: Slump!" (Just go with it)

Instead of hitting the ground, she ended up sliding down an ice-like slide.

"Ow… " The little girl muttered as she got up, rubbing her bum.

"What the hell Porlyusica?! She could've died!" Gray said, scolding the elder mage.

"Trust me. She wouldn't." Porlyusica said, barely audible. She walked down the stairs and went to the little girl.

"What'd you do to her? What was in that syringe?" Erza asked.

"A mixture of her mother and father's blood." Porlyusica said.

'The mixture would help suppress her powers for the mean time' She thought, but couldn't say. 'If I say that it could raise questions why she needs it.'

"And for her falling off the railing? I guess I pushed the syringe in too hard."

Team Fairy Tail sweat dropped at her carelessness.

The healing mage kneeled on one knee and took her wrinkled hands and softly pinched Nashi's cheeks. Then patted her head, and raised both her arms, which raises more eyebrows. After her little "inspection" Porlyusica simply nodded her head and stood up.

"Looks like your parents did a good job keeping you healthy," She muttered.

"Now, do you want to see your parents?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do since I got here?" Nashi growled.

'Well, I certainly know who you get your attitude from.' Porlyusica thought to herself.

"Very well, young one. Your name is Nashi, yes?" The small pinkett nodded. "Come with me. You five, the ones who were sent on the request, come with me too. No one is to follow us. Do you hear me you stupid humans? I know your species likes to break the rules." She said, ending with a shout and a vein popping out of her head. With that, she led Nashi and the others to the infirmary.

"How'd she end up with scolding us?" Alzack asked.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Don't You Have Those Too?

**Chapter** **Six**~

It's been a almost a week since Natsu and Lucy attacked the guild. After their encounter with Makarov, that somewhat paralyzed them, they've been asleep in the infirmary with heavy restraints hugging them.

_**Flashback-**_

"_Mama, Papa!" The little girl cried, and ran up to their hospital beds, scrunching the white sheets to pull herself up._

"_Nashi, your parents aren't awake." Porlyusica said as she approached Natsu's bed looking grim. She truly did feel bad for this child. Since Natsu and Lucy's departure five years ago, she couldn't help wondering what Nashi had to go through. Being the offspring of two people who didn't even know how their own past. Not to mention being with them as they spilled the blood of others._

"_Nashi-chan, do you know what your parents do when they're away?" The healer mage asked. "Nashi, I also have been wondering that too." Erza added. _

"_S-Shut up! I'm not talking to you! Bring my Mama and Papa back!" Nashi screamed, holding both of their hands with her own. Her outburst made the others flinch. "Honey, we can't wake them up, they have to do that on their own." Juvia replied._

"_We need to ask you some questions while they are asleep okay?" Gray asked._

"_No! I'm not answering anything after you hurt them!" Nashi screamed, with a face full of tears._

"_We don't wish to hurt your parents in anyway, but we need you to answer some questions if you want them to wake up faster." Gray answered, with his shirt slipping off. _

_She looked up from her parents, and onto Gray with hope in her eyes, "R-Really? If I answer stuff they'll wake up?" She asked. "Yes, it'll make time go faster! They'll be up before you know it! Now let your mama and papa rest, and if you want to answer some questions, follow us outside." Wendy said kindly, and gave Nashi a kind hand to hold onto. "O-Okay." She said as she took the blue-haired girl's hand walked out of the room. As everyone filed out, Erza and Porlyusica stayed._

"_Hold on, Erza. I need to talk to you." The elder said, yanking her back into the infirmary. "What do you need?" Erza asked._

"_Nashi is holding something very important with her, whether she knows it or not, so I need you to guard her, but not scare her. And by the looks of it, Nashi would gush anything about her parents, what they went through, and what they did before they got here. That's good on our part, but if someone were to abduct her and tell her what we told her about her parents awakening, she would still tell them what they wanted to hear. She doesn't know what's right from wrong yet, all she knows is that her parents aren't with her and we were kind enough to give them back if she answered our questions. She could be easily manipulated. We don't want to be on her bad side, because that would result Natsu and Lucy to come after us. You don't want that to happen, so be careful."_

_Erza gave a firm nod and walked to join the others, but paused at the doorframe. "May I ask what important thing she is holding with her?" She asked. _

"_No, because it's the sole reason why we're in the mess anyways. If it weren't that important, none of this would have happened." Porlyusica answered, and turned to tend the sleeping dragon slayer and celestial mage._

**End of Flashback~**

First Couple of Days~~

Nashi began to warm up to the guild within the first couple days. Apparently, her parents would go on "jobs" and leave her home with her Happy doll, and if they were relocating, she would come too, and hide on her mother's back while they did what they did. She told them her stuffed animal was her best friend, yet she lost him all the time, but his spirit would be transferred to the next doll her mother would make, so it didn't matter how many she lost, as long as her mother kept making them for her.

'So that's the reason behind the blue stuffies… She just dropped them every time they went out!' Gray thought, sitting down at the table with his team where Nashi sat in the middle, answering all the questions people would ask her. Team Fairy Tail was tasked to watch over her and make sure she didn't get into any trouble, knowing she _was_ the daughter of the reckless Salamander. But somewhere through Nashi's stories, half the guild surrounded her, interested in what she had to say.

"Ne, Nashi-san, do you know how your mama would make your little dolls?" Wendy asked. "You know you don't have to caw (call) me Nashi-san. It's weird. Just caw me Nashi!-" The little girl replied with a smile. 'Just like Lucy' Wendy thought as Nashi continued. "Well, when I was wike (like) thwee, I had this REALLY bad nightmare that my mama and papa left me, too find out they did! So I sniffed them out and found them on their way back home, and when I asked them where they went, they didn't tell me! So Papa got an idea and told Mama to make a blue kitty wif wings and named him Happy! I don't know where they got that idea, but he said it reminded him of happiness, so when I would wake up and not see Mama and Papa, I would just talk to Happy because he made me feel better until they returned!" She exclaimed, hugging her Happy doll.

"So, her parents didn't tell her what they did at night huh? Probably didn't want to tell her what they 'did'" Gray whispered to Erza, who nodded and took his comment into account.

"Ne, Nashi, do you know why your mama and papa didn't tell you where they were?" Juvia asked, intrigued in the conversation, sitting close with Gray at the table. "Ummm, they told me something about protecting me from bad guys like you. But you guys aren't that bad, so that might be why they didn't attack the old guy." She replied pointing to the master's office, and started wiggling around in her cloak. "Hey, can I take dis stupid thingy off, it's bothering me." Nashi asked.

"Sure, why not."

She unclipped the buttons to her dark pink cloak and lay it on the top of the table, and sat on it. Everyone immediately looked out how she dressed, and gave a sad smile.

She was wearing a pastel yellow dress that cut off at her knees, which neatly complimented her pink hair. It had little designs that looked like flowers near the bottom, and she wore black sandals much similar to Natsu's old ones on her feet, with a gold locket hanging around her neck. But that wasn't what made them nostalgic. It was the muffler hanging loosely around her neck, and stopping around her waist. It was Igneel's scarf.

"H-Hey, Nashi, when did your Papa give that to you?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" The little girl asked. "U-Uh, I just assumed! Y-Yeah, that's right! I assumed it was his!" Levy stuttered, trying to cover up her lie. "Are you sure? It looked like you already knew. WAIT were you stalking-" Nashi was interrupted by Erza, who decided to cover up Levy's question and Nashi's assumption. "Hey, Nashi, you know Happy's real right?" She asked, glaring at Levy, who shrunk in fear.

"Yeah I know he's real. He's in my arms. See?" She forgot Levy's situation and showed her doll in front of Erza's face, while the re-equip mage sweat dropped. "No, I mean, there's another Happy here in the guild! HAPPY COME HERE!" She yelled in back of her. Happy slowly walked up from the other side of the guild and hopped onto the table with his head down and had a sad expression. He was still upset that Natsu threatened and left him. "Hey Happy, guess what Nashi told us? She got her Happy doll from Natsu! She told us that Natsu asked Lucy to make it for Nashi because he said it made him happy." Erza told the exceed.

His attitude drastically changed with a bright grin, and looked at the four-year-old in front of him. "Really!? Natsu told you to make that doll because of me?" Happy asked with wide eyes. Maybe Natsu didn't completely forget him! "WOAH Happy! I thought I was crazy the first time I saw you! You _are_ real!" She shouted in fascination, and poked the exceed in the head. "Yeah I'm real! Are you really Natsu's daughter?" he asked eagerly. "Yeah! He's my papa! He's really cool! He uses dragon slayer magic!" She exclaimed.

Throughout Happy and Nashi's conversation, the guild members were having one of their own and shifted away from the two little ones.

"Well, I guess we know for sure that she's Flame-Brain's kid. He wouldn't just give his precious scarf to anyone, not to mention the Happy thing." Gray firmly said to his team. "Yeah, but something doesn't add up. How did Natsu and Lucy have a kid? Before they left, they never had that kind of relationship. Though, Juvia is happy that they have a kid. That means there are no more love rivals for Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, and crushed Gray into a big hug.

"Juvia! Can't! Breathe!"

She let go of him and blushed. "Haha, sorry Gray-sama…"

"Anyways, you do have a point Juvia. Maybe they had a secret relationship and hid it from us! That could be the reason they ran away!" Levy said. "No, they ran away because it had something to do with Nashi. Porlyusica told me that Nashi had something with her that was important. Important enough for them to leave. Also, before Natsu and Lucy attacked us, Porlyusica told me and the team a couple things that none of us can repeat. I don't know what this child holds with her," Erza paused and looked at the girl who was still talking to Happy about how cool her parents were, and resumed, "but it's something that's so important that Porlyusica didn't tell any of us. That is all I know and can share." She finished, recalling Porlyusica telling them of Natsu and Lucy's vision, and at back down in her seat.

"Well, if it's something that Nashi has, then we can take it help protect her! I don't see why they needed to take ridiculous measures and forget us completely!" Cana said, with her temper raising slightly.

"Yeah!"

"We could've helped them!"

"Maybe they didn't trust us enough!" 

"I thought we were nakama!"

The rumors flew around guild for the next ten minutes and needed to be stopped. "SHADDUP!" Gray shouted, and automatically stopped everyone's bickering.

"If they were to stay, it would have made matters worse for everyone! So shut your traps and deal with it!" Gajeel said angrily. The fact that Porlyusica forced them not to tell the guild about Natsu and Lucy's vision got on his nerves, but it was best if they didn't know.

All of a sudden, two people came out of the infirmary; a blond and a pinkett. They looked around the guild below them like they forgot what they were doing and started looking for Nashi.

"Papa! Mama! You're back!" Nashi screamed from the table in glee and left Happy to go up to her parents. She jumped into Lucy's arms and gave her a big hug, with silent tears cascading down her face. Everyone from below stared at the couple above with wide eyes.

"So you're finally up eh?" Porlyusica asked, slowly approaching them. Natsu growled ignited his hand with flames ready to attack, when the elder woman held up her right hand. "There's no need for that, Dragon Slayer. Besides, even if you did attack, you aren't strong enough right now. You need to rest." She said in a monotone voice.

He didn't listen, and barreled his attack forwards towards her when he was stopped by a little tug at his pant leg.

"Papa, you don't need to hurt her, she helped heal you!" He looked down to see his daughter smiling with her assuring voice and gave her a confused face. She continued to talk and held her arms up for him to hold her. "You and Mama were asleep for a long time so dese people gave me company! And guess what? I saw a real life Happy!" She exclaimed, and pointed down to the cat down below them.

"How'd you manage to break out of the restraints?" Porlyusica asked.

"I burned them." He replied, and set down his daughter. "But listen here you old hag, actually, all of you down there. You can't live. We can't risk anything. You probably know two much already as it is. Sorry, but this is the end." With that, he ignited his fire and jumped down from the railing, aiming for no one in particular, when a force held him back. He looked behind him and saw a small man. "Natsu, listen! You will not harm my children! Porlyusica informed me of you and Lucy's condition. We can help you!" The gruff voice said, coming from none other than Makarov Dreyar.

His appearance brought the two to shock, but only for a second. "You…" Natsu growled under his breath, and launched an all attack at him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Right before the attack could touch the master, Erza jumped from the ground and landed in front of him, shielding the burns with her sword. "Natsu! We will not do this again! We know that Nashi has something important that you need to protect, so let us help!" She shouted.

This woman was really starting to piss Natsu off. "No! I can't let you! You'll just try and-"

"Stop it! Papa! Don't fight them! Please! They're nice! They didn't try to hurt me when you were asleep!" She screamed and ran in front of him to block him from attacking.

"You… Didn't? How long were we out for?" The fire dragon slayer asked staring at the crowd, and looked back to his partner, who just gave him a shrug.

"You were out for nearly a week. We protected and let your daughter interact with the others freely." Erza answered, and showed her blue guild mark to Natsu.

"Don't you see? We're on your side." She asked with a warm smile. Soon enough, everyone from downstairs showed them their guild marks, even if it was on their, backs, chest, arms, legs, neck. They made sure their marks were visible to the two. At this scene, Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened. Nashi gave her parents a bewildered look.

"Hey, Mama, Papa, don't you guys have those marks on you too?"

**End of Chapter Six**

**A:N/ I'm still trying to figure out what days I should update this story, because I need to update my others too, so bare with me! I'll try and update ASAP! So tell me, did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Give me a helpful critic! This one user gave me helpful advice on my other story, which helped a lot! **


	7. No Hesitations

**Chapter 7~**

"Hey, Mama, Papa, don't you have those marks on you too?"

The guild looked at the two, who were paralyzed with shock. They stood there for what seemed like hours, looking at Erza and the others below like they had three heads. Through the awkward silence of just standing there, Nashi was the first to talk again.

"Eh, Mama? Papa? Are you okay?" She asked innocently, and looked up at her parents. Something was wrong. The moment they looked at the people below them with the weird bird marks on their bodies, they just stood there, mentally distancing themselves from the world.

All of a sudden, Natsu and Lucy grasped their heads in pain. Lights started going white, and they heard familiar voices and silhouetted figures talking to them both.

"Oi! Flame-Brain! Get over here! It's time to train for the games! Don't tell me you're tired _already?_!"

"Lu-Chan! Are you done with your novel yet? I've been itching to read it!"

"Aye! Natsu! Lushi's scary!"

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, how'd we end up on Tenrou Island?"

"Love Rival! You will not take Gray-Sama away from Juvia!"

All these random voices started popping into their heads, and though they couldn't particularly see it, they could feel these people talking to them, smile. It felt, almost, good.

But wait.

Good is bad.

These voices are just trying to take Nashi away from them.

They can't be trusted.

Right?

Before Erza could asked them what was wrong, Lucy mumbled something under her breath, and looked at her pink-haired partner, and heard him mumble the same thing too.

"What was that?" The ex-quip mage asked, stepping closer.

"Mavis…" They both said a little louder.

"W-What?" She asked surprisingly. Almost nobody knew who Mavis was, unless they were part of the guild. Even though Natsu and Lucy were technically part of Fairy Tail, their memories were wiped. How could they have remembered her?

"Who is Mavis?" Lucy demanded, with much more confidence.

"How do you know who Mavis is?" Porlyusica asked, and got a little closer to the pair.

"Answer the damn question." Natsu growled, and bawled his fist, stepping in front of his daughter.

"I'm Mavis." A delicate voice said, coming from the top of the guild ceiling.

"First?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"There was a magic overload coming from here, and I came to inspect what was wrong." The girl said calmly, and found her way in front of Natsu and Lucy, where the source of power was coming from. "Ah, Natsu, Lucy, it's been a while, yes? We haven't seen you for quite a while." She smiled, but got an opposite reaction from the mages.

"What the hell do you want?! We didn't come here for a play date. We came here to finish what we started!" The fire mage hissed, and launched an attack on the first master with a dagger he pulled out from behind. She didn't react, not expecting it to touch her, and ultimately got cut in the chest, and fell onto Makarov, who gasped in surprise.

"First!" He shouted, and put her onto the ground. "How did that touch you?! You're a ghost! You can't get hurt!" He shouted, and ordered Porlyusica to get some help.

She coughed out a little blood before she spoke. "I-It can't be," She said weakly in disbelief, and glanced to the little pink-haired girl, who hid behind her mother's cloak, and everything suddenly clicked. "So it _is_ true. The power of two created such a powerful being, and demised the world into ash." She recited, and looked up, trying to remember the rest of the legend that came to her mind. The one she dreaded to come, was finally arriving. "Unless the product of t-true power could be destroyed, Earthland will meet its end." She finished darkly, and put her hand on her wound and self-healed herself with her power.

"M-Mavis, what are you talking about?" Erza asked, and looked at where the first was staring.

"I-I thought it w-would be easier to get rid of, like an herb or monster, but I-I didn't expect this," She rambled, slowly got up, and walked towards the family of three.

She walked straight through Natsu and stared at Nashi with wide eyes. The next thing she knew, she was shot back and crashed into the railing by a bright force. "AAH!" She cried in pain. Mavis looked at the little girl, seeing her shaking, and her chest was glowing bright white again.

"Nashi!" Natsu shouted in concern, and picked up his daughter and automatically patted her back, telling her it was okay, "N-Nashi, don't be like this, it'll be okay, I've got you sweetie, Papa's here." He whispered to her, and continued to rock her as she began to cry softly, and the glow went away. He let out a sigh of relief, and held her as she began to drift off into a slumber.

"Natsu, Lucy, w-what was that? What did you do?" Erza asked, and only got a death stare from Natsu.

"We need to get out of here Lucy, it's not safe. We shouldn't have brought her." He told her, and was prepare to jump through the roof, when the same old man voice caught his attention.

"Natsu, stop this nonsense," Makarov said hissed quietly, "Can you not trust us? After what we did for your child, I sense your brain distress, you're starting to remember! Let us help you, and we can solve your predicament."

"No. You, and this entire city could've been destroyed if my daughter didn't contain herself. You are a threat, but we can't kill you with her around, so let us leave while we can, or I swear, there will be blood from each and everyone of you." Natsu said, and gave his sleeping daughter to Lucy.

"If you follow us, we can't promise you a safe return." The celestial mage threatened.

"Natsu, Lucy, your memories are missing, we need to get them back before you do any more damage! Haven't you seen the bodies you took down, the children you orphaned, the innocent lives you've taken?! This is not who you are, the Lucy and Natsu we know would _never_ even think of taking the lives of others!" Erza scolded the two, with tears rushing down her face.

"Our memories are fine, and you wouldn't know what it feels like, fearing your child will be taken away from you if you leave her unattended. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Natsu shouted, and grabbed another dagger behind him and fought in combat with the scarlet-hair mage, who got out her sword just in the knick of time.

"Natsu! Please! Let us speak! Don't you ever wonder what happened to you before Nashi was born? Who cared for you?! Who helped you through Igneel's loss? We can help you! Just LET US!" She yelled, before she was caught off guard, and was on the ground, with two daggers to her throat.

Before Natsu could deliver his final attack, Lucy unexpectedly stopped him. "N-Natsu! Stop! We have to work this out. They've showed how they somehow knew us. We have to let our guard down this time. Look at him," She pointed to Makarov, "He knew us. Couldn't you feel it?" She was at the brim of tears, clutching onto Nashi as she slept peacefully. "A-And those voices, they sounded, like. Friends. Something we haven't had since we've been here. In order to protect Nashi, we need to know more about ourselves, before we make the wrong decision."

He stood there, with the daggers that nearly killed Mavis, against Erza's throat, and tears slowly fell from his eyes at her mini-lecture.

"She's right Natsu, we all knew you both, and we can steer you back onto the right path." Makarov slowly said, and stood in front of him. "I know you both have a tattoo on your arm and hand. And we have the same. You are a part of Fairy Tail, your nakama."

"Nakama?"

He gave a gently laugh at his confusion. "Hai, you used to tell us were all nakama, and fought anyone who threatened our guild. Take off what is covering your guild marks, and join us again." He said, feeling nostalgic. 

The weapons retracted from Erza, leaving a relieved sigh from the rest of the guild. Natsu took off his shoulder pad, and Lucy took off her glove, which pleased the master and a slightly injure Mavis.

"Yosh! Fairy Tail! They've agreed to stay!" He shouted down to the others, and earned him a "HYA!" from the guild. But one question lingered through his mind. "Mavis?" He asked, and turned to the girl next to him.

"Yes?"

"When you walked up to Nashi, she could see you, even though she wasn't wearing a guild mark. And how did Natsu and Lucy remember _your_ name?" He asked quietly. Apparently, the question stumped her as well form the looks of her twisted facial expressions.

"I-I don't know." She muttered. If only she could tell them that she did, and the other dangers to come of them.

Before their conversation could go any further, Natsu interrupted them, and looked at Makarov in the eye, looking with nothing but venom in them.

"Listen here, if what you said back there was false, and you're lying, just to get to my daughter, I will not hesitate to kill every. Last. One. Of. You." He said in a threatening voice, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Understood."

xXx

**A:N/ Okay so sorry if this was short, and there wasn't really a cliffhanger at the end, I want to let you guys know that it's 2:00 in the morning when I wrote this, so don't hate me. And also ****PLEASE READ MY AUTHORS NOTES!****! I only write author's notes if they're important, otherwise I wouldn't write them at all. And the purpose of this one is to ask you guys a question. **

**The reason why I didn't have as much of a shock (I wouldn't really count my endings as cliffhangers since I suck at writing those) in the end is because I want to know:**

**What do you want for next chapter:**

**-Do you want to know what happened through Lucy's pregnancy?**

**-Or see how they are adjusting to the "guild life" they once had?**

**If it ends with a tie, or no one comments, I'm going to choose, and you may or may not by please with my choice, so review what you want me to write! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Months Pt 1

Chapter Eight~ 

Month One

"Luce! It's been four hours since we left that creepy lady's house! I'm sooooo hungry!" The fire breather whined. They were in a beautiful town named Hargeon looking for directions when Lucy decided to do a little sight seeing.

"No Natsu, I here this place is homed to this 'Salamander and Celestial Goddess' everyone talks about and I want to see if we can find them! This woman can give me tips on using my keys!" The blond said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The boy groaned in response. _If you're looking for these people then why have we been looking at clothes and junk all day?_ They walked for a couple minutes in silence when a soft grumble came from the girl's stomach.

She looked down to her stomach when realization popped into her head. "Shit! I forgot I had a human inside me!" She frantically stroked her flat stomach. "Oh honey! I'm super sorry! It won't happen again I promise!" She reassured herself and let out a sigh.

"Fine, we can get something to eat. What to you want to eat Natsu?" She asked and realized her dragon slayer was being hauled by an old lady into a restaurant. "Uh Luce I think she wants us to eat here!" He yelped.

Once they were seated a waitress dressed in maid uniform came to their table with hearted eyes. "Hi My name is Mei how may I help you? Everything's on the house!" She said gleefully, and pulled out a notepad and pen.

Before the teen could give his order, Lucy interrupted all to fast.

"Can I get one of everything on the spicy menu?" She asked casually, and handed it to the waitress, "He'll just share what I'm having." The woman frantically wrote on her notepad and took Natsu's menu along with hers.

"Why is everything on the house?" The boy asked with curiousity.

She looked at him and gave him a wide smile. "Because you and your team saved us from another dark guild attack a couple weeks back! It's only right to give the famous Salamander and Celestial Goddess a reward as our gratitude!" She chimed, and walked away.

"Did she just call us the 'Salamander and Celestial Goddess'?" Lucy pondered aloud, and scrunched her eyebrows together, giving it some thought.

"She might be mistaking us for some other people, but who cares, free food!" The boy drooled. "Oh and Lucy, why did you order everything off the spicy food menu? I thought you hated spicy stuff." He asked.

"Probably just pregnancy cravings. At least we know he or she's going to take off after her father." She smiled softly, and gave her stomach another pat.

Once they were finished with their meal, they set off in another part of town. Unknown to them, a shadowed figured lingered on the top of the building they were previously in, holding the old lady who led the two in by her neck.

"Did she eat it?" His hoarse voice hissed, and squeezed her throat a little harder.

"Y-Yes! The shi kurisutaru was implanted into the pink one's stomach!" She rasped, holding onto his hands, begging them to release her. The hands only squished harder against her wrinkly skin, suffocating her.

"You worthless bitch! It was supposed to be out into the _blondes_! How could you possibly mix that up?!" The woman cried in terror, "I'm sorry! It was an honest mistake!" The anger was boiling inside him. "Now I have to do the dirty work myself! And when I have to do the work, it's going to get messy." He barked, and popped her head off like an exercise ball. Blood decorated the rooftop. The beheaded woman's head slowly landed near his black boot, and dissolved into purple dust, along with her limp body.

As he rubbed her blood onto his shirt, he murmured to himself in disgust. "What am I supposed to do once the crystal gets triggered inside his body? After that, we _truly _are doomed."

Month Three

It's only been three months, and boy did they go by quickly! They've already settled in a decent house out in the East Forest and Lucy's stomach was starting to show. When her baby bump first expanded, Lucy couldn't help but shed a tear when she saw Natsu already talking to it.

He would tell the growing child various things, from his age to the abnormal color of his hair, and telling their unborn child he hoped it would have his locks.

Though, nowadays he didn't talk to their baby much, and he would always go to the West Forest and burn some trees. Lucy was worried too. She didn't know what was triggering his behavior, but the sudden change wasn't pleasing her. He became more aggravated and more protective of her to the point where she wasn't allowed to leave the house without his supervision.

Today however, was the last straw. Already three months, fourteen days pregnant, she was now yelling at her companion. What was it she was yelling about? The bloody mess he came home as.

"Natsu what the hell?! You're telling me I can't go out, yet you come home looking like you were jumped by _more_ mages! It just pisses me off to say that there are _more mages! _Are you trying to get killed?!" She screamed, and pushed him into a wall.

As she ranted, he simply gave her an un-amused gaze.

"Are you even listening to me?! Do you ever listen to me? I thought we were in this together! But here you are, coming home a bloody mess, not giving a damn about what I have to say!" She exploded, and broke into tears.

"I-I don't know if I can do this Natsu," She whimpered, "Seeing you coming home like this really scares me. I don't want our baby to grow up with a father who gets into near-death fights everyday. Or worse, not a father at all."

Month Six

It's been a while since that one-sided fight. Something snapped into the dragon slayer that dawned to his realization that he couldn't let his child go fatherless. It was bad enough that he and Lucy no longer had fathers, and he had no intention of continuing that tradition.

He wasn't quite clear on the situation at the time. Sometimes he would feel like something bad was happening to his partner while she was out, and sometimes he thought he stopped hearing a tiny heartbeat inside Lucy's uterus, which scared him even more; if that was possible.

He quit leaving their home to stay with her, since forcing her on house arrest wasn't working. His scars healed within time, which was a good thing, but one thing that bothered him was a red emblem of a phoenix tattooed onto his right arm.

He's been drunk before, and did stupid things, but he would've definitely remembered getting a tattoo on his skin. He tried scrubbing it off various times, but it only proved that it wasn't temporary, and even considered stealing Lucy's make up, hoping that would conceal it.

Luck was sort of on his side when she came rushing into their room one morning panicking about the same phoenix tattoo placed onto her, only pink and on her right hand.

They both agreed that it could've been a spell casted on them, considering that whenever they were out together, people were either scolding them for burning down places, or thanking them for saving them, which totally boggled them both.

Today, was an ordinary day, they were out in the town hand in hand, thinking of baby names for they soon to be born child. Everything was beautiful. Everything was colorful, and birds were chirping, and kids were running round. One thing that had them a little on edge though, was the frightening glances given to the people passing them. It was almost like they were afraid for them.

Being the typical Natsu, he dragged Lucy towards the area all the citizens were directing them too.

Here they were, at the entrance of a magic shop.

"Luce, stay here, I'm gonna go see why all these people are directing us here." He said, and walked into the shop, when a hand caught his wrist.

"I'm going with you." She said firmly.

He yanked his wrist from her grasp, leaving her a slightly surprised. "No you're not. As much as I know you can take care of yourself, you're six months pregnant, and I can't take any chances."

She let a defeated sigh. She wasn't going to argue on that one. He had a point. Her belly looked like she ate a watermelon whole, and it would devastate them both greatly if the baby was harmed in anyway. "Fine, but don't be too long, I'll meet you at the riverside in an hour."

Before they could go their separate ways, something covered both their mouths and hauled them into the building.

Natsu, being the quickest, burned his capture's gag object and through it to the ground. What the hell was that? On the ground, was two decapitated hands.

_Well that was fucking gross. _He thought. But now wasn't the time to poke it (no matter how much he wanted to), he still had to get Lucy.

He observed his surroundings, which wasn't much except for the little lighting that came from the magic shop door. Igniting his hands, he got a better perspective at what was going on. This place was a dump! 

The place was actually bigger than it was on the outside, the glass cases were shattered, little knick-knacks were scattered on the floor, tilted picture frames. Just the typical looking haunted shop if you asked him. Now, onto main priorities.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" He chanted over and over. Waving his hands in various directions and knocking porcelain objects over, he came across a small door that led to her scent under a chest, leading in a spiral staircase.

As he walked down, he saw various blood splatters on the tan, brick walls.

_Thank god I have a good sense of smell. _He thought to himself. None of this blood was hers, but her scent was getting stronger. That means he's getting closer.

A sudden shriek popped him out of his senses. That was Lucy's scream! If anything happened to her…. Nope. Nothing's going to let anything happen to her, thoughts of such torture that could've happened to her would only rage him further.

He raced down the old staircase and stopped at the sight of the room. It appeared to be an old library. In the center was a stack of piled books. Near the end of the library, he saw some sort of bright blue light coming from the ground. Was it a chanting circle? 

Another scream echoed through the walls. "Natsu!"

His instincts told him to call back to her, and tell her he was there, but that wouldn't be helpful. Whoever kidnapped her would find his location and could end up capturing him too. Instead he followed the screams of his name, and he swore every time he died inside. He had to get to her quick, before the screams stopped.

He pushed over a few mountains of books, and found his beloved in the middle of the glowing circle, chained to the ground, looking like a bloody mess. 

"Lucy! I'm here!" He screamed, and ran to free her. Instead, he was pushed by an unknown force in the opposite direction, hitting a wall against his back.

She gave him a horrified look, "Natsu! Get out of here! While you still can!" She begged. The blue light from beneath her became brighter, and the blood in her veins were popping out of her body.

"Arugh!" She shrieked, and opened her eyes, which were glowing bright red.

"No! I need to get you out of here!" The boy screamed, and pushed against the blowing winds, and hobbled to his pregnant friend.

Another blood cringing scream came from her, and the circle slowly turned into a midnight black. The forces stopped, the lights dimmed, and Lucy lay limp on her back, gasping for breath.

"Lucy!" The dragon slayer screamed, and rushed over to her body.

No no no no this wasn't happening. He lifted her back in his arms for support, and put his ear to her heart.

It wasn't beating.

In pure shock, he lay her back on the ground and began CPR.

One, two, three. Breathe.

One, two, three. Breathe.

It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?! He held her pained face in his hands, and began shedding a tear, one by one.

"Don't leave me," He whimpered, "This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is."

Snapped from his mourn fest, he looked around at the new voice. "Who is that?!" He yelled.

A man wearing nothing but black, slowly made himself present through a dark purple mist.

"Don't worry you big baby, she isn't dead. Yet. Her heart's just on, 'pause', as I'll say," He deep voice sent chills down the boy's back, "And even better, the baby isn't harmed either. It's more than fine actually."

Natsu looked up to the man, "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

The man slowly walked over to Lucy, and placed his hand on her pale cheek, stroking the blood from her forehead.

"Nothing really, I asked her some questions, she was stubborn. I don't like stubborn people, so they receive punishment." He said in a deep rasp.

The boy threw his fist in the man's face. "Why the fuck would you do that?!" He screamed.

Rubbing the mark on his masked face, he looked at the dragon slayer. "Well, since we're both down here, where no body can hear, I guess I can give you a little story while your girlfriend heals."

"My name is Jōkā of hell's prison. And I am here, because it is my dying wish to see your offspring covered in Fairy Tail's blood."

**A:N/ Okay so here is part one. I really apologize for my absence! You can find the reason for my absence in author's notes of some of my more updated stories. I know some people don't like OC's in stories, and don't worry, Jōkā will only appear in this chapter, and next chapter! I myself am not a huge fan of OC's so I try to use them as less as possible. I was rereading some of my previous chapters and I'm cringing on the inside. I'm sorry you had to live through my awful grammar and rushing scenes. But I am trying to improve!**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter of the pregnancy side story, then it's back to the main plot! Oh and before I forget, everything will br explained in later chapters, so if something doesn't make sense or if it's just a one time thing, it'll be brought back into the story. I will also get around to updating my other stories, just haven't got to them yet. Thanks for reading!**

Follow me on tumblr and message me that you've read my stories! 

**Attack -on- fairytail . tumblr .com (no spaces)**

**Something to look forward to:**

**Natsu's weird behavior reason, what shi kurisutaru is, and the beginning to a not-so peaceful family!**


End file.
